Final Fantasy Xiii
by MoonRise25
Summary: un nuevo personaje, una nueva historia...
1. Introduccion y Aclaraciones

¡Hola!, Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste y lo disfruten, voy a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre la historia.

\- Lumina es un Oc (Original caracther) que pertenece a lightideas

\- La historia es 100% basada en el juego, sin embargo agrego la participacion de Lumina en la historia.

Hasta ahora son las aclaraciones que se me ocurren, asi que, cualquier duda sobre la historia pueden preguntarmela:


	2. Capitulo 1: Lumina

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste.

 **IMPORTANTE: SI NO HAS COMPLETADO EL JUEGO DE FINAL FANTASY XIII, TE RECOMIEDO QUE NO LO LEAS YA QUE CONTIENE SPOLIERS.**

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a una chica de cabello coral agachada y mirándome fijamente- Mira Hope, creo que ya despertó- me senté y pregunte- ¿Dónde estoy? - dentro del Fal´Cie de Paals- respondió el chico de pelo blanco-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Yo soy Vanille y él es Hope, ¿y tú?- pregunto Vanille mientras me tendía su mano para levantarme- Lumina- respondí- bien Lumina, ahora, ¡en marcha¡- dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano- ¡eh espera¡-exclame- no te conozco ni tu a mí, ¿Por qué habría de acompañarlos?- bueno, en primer lugar, estas sola, en segundo, ni tu ni yo sabemos a ciencia cierta donde estamos, y por último, este lugar esta petado de monstruos, y tanto a nosotros como a ti nos vendría bien luchar juntos- respondió- bueno, supongo que tienes razón- ¡espera¡- exclamo Hope- y si ella es un… ya sabes… un…- ¿lu´Cie?, no, no lo soy- conteste- bien, ya que Lumina respondió a tu pregunta, ¡andando¡- dijo Vanille.

Continuamos caminando, Vanille iba al frente mientras yo y Hope la seguíamos, al parecer, él no me tenía mucha confianza ya que mantenía una considerable distancia.

Cuando caminábamos escuche el sonido de unas garras, de inmediato empuje a Hope y lo aparte- ¡Oye pero que te…¡- de un momento a otro estaba tirada en el piso con un guargo tratando de matarme- ¡Agh¡- di un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando este me rasguño- ¿un poco de ayuda tal vez?- dije- ¡Oye gatito malo ven aquí¡- grito Vanille, el guargo volteo, pude sacar mi espada y lanzarlo lejos, además del guargo que me ataco había otros dos junto con unos 4 gnomos exploradores, logramos vencerlos, aunque no salí ilesa- ¡Lumina espera¡- dijo Vanille- no puedes continuar así, estas herida- dijo señalando mi brazo izquierdo- estoy bien, no pasa nada- ¡No¡, déjame curarte, no vas a poder pelear así- dijo mientras sacaba una venda y un ungüento de su falda, me coloco el ungüento y me vendo- ¿mejor?- si, gracias- le respondí- continuamos caminando.

Mientras seguíamos a Vanille Hope me hablo- lo lamento- ¿Por qué?- Ya sabes, por haberte tratado así, de verdad lo siento, es que no te conocía y yo… bueno…- lo interrumpí- Oye no te preocupes, es normal que no confiaras en mí, si te soy sincera, hubiera hecho lo mismo- entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?- dijo Hope, me reí- jejejeje, claro que si- bueno, en ese caso, si no te importa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- si claro- respondí- ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí?- me quede callada, no recordaba nada, solo borrosas visiones- yo… no lo recuerdo.

Mientras explorábamos le pregunte a Hope como habían llegado ellos ahí, me conto todo, sobre el Fal´Cie de Paals, de la purga, e incluso de su madre, note que cuando la menciono cerro sus puños- Esta bien si no quieres hablar sobre eso, solo sáltate el tema- no… no es eso, es que… me da tanta ira, por culpa de ese tal Snow mi madre está muerta- no te culpes por eso, no fue tu culpa-¡Tranquila Serah¡, ¡Tu héroe está en camino¡- se escuchó un eco- es el- dijo Hope, supe a quien se refería- ¿No sería mejor reunirnos con él?, tal vez nos ayude a salir de aquí-comento Vanille, mire a Hope- tal vez sea mejor evitar encontrarnos con el- Hope asintió.

Continuamos enfrentándonos a mas monstruos, cuando íbamos a llegar a una puerta, esta se abrió y nos vimos rodeados de Cieth´s- ¡Son demasiados¡- dijo Hope. De pronto, un hombre alto y rubio apareció, por cómo me describió Hope a Snow, deduce que era el, dijo- ¡Hora de emparejar las cosas¡- gracias a el pudimos vencerlos- gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Vanille- no fue nada, pero me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos- dijo, note que Hope parecía querer decirle algo- ¿todo está bien?- le pregunte- sí, es solo que… me gustaría decirle como me siento, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo- Hope, si no se lo dices ahora te puede que no tengas otra oportunidad- Hope trato de hacerlo, pero no pudo, y Snow nos dejó solos, pero no durante mucho tiempo, volvió y lo seguimos.

Durante el trayecto, note que Snow no era como me lo imaginaba, yo pensaba que seria serio, centrado… pero era todo lo contrario. Hope peleaba de mala gana, pero Snow jamas se dio cuenta, el solo pensaba en una chica llamada Serah, que, por lo que le contó a Vanille, era su prometida.

-¡Serah¡- exclamo Snow, corrió hacia ella, una mujer estaba incada a su lado, por un momento sus rostros se me hicieron familiares, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando esta se levantó en aire y se convirtió en cristal. Al parecer, era la chica de la que tanto hablaba Snow y la hermana menor de la mujer de pelo rosa. Después de discutir se dirigieron hacia el Fal´Cie, los seguimos. La mujer lo ataco, Snow y otro hombre, el Fal´Cie de Paals se levantó, era enorme, Hope salió corriendo- ¡Hope espera¡- lo seguí, pero choco con un tipo de barrera cuando iba corriendo, estábamos atrapados. De la nada una luz inundo todo, ahora todo estaba oscuro, estaba… flotando, un miedo inmenso me recorrio, unos tentáculos se dirigieron hacia mí, sentí un tipo de descarga y después… nada.


	3. Capitulo 2: Lu Cie

Me desperté cuando una brisa fría me paso por encima, me pare y mire a mi alrededor, cuando vi a Vanille camine hacia ella- Vanille, Vanille despierta- Ay, pero que paso- pregunto- yo tampoco lo sé, vamos, hay que buscar a Hope, ayude a Vanille a pararse- Agh- exclame mientras me agarraba el costado izquierdo- ¿!Lumina estas bien?¡- me pregunto Vanille preocupada- creo que si- me mire el costado, me quede helada- No…- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Vanille- Soy…un… un lu'Cie- Ambas nos quedamos calladas- Vanille me puso la mano en el hombro, no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo mientras me brindaba una sonrisa- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le conteste- no lo sé, pero tengo fe en que saldrá bien- pero…- Te prometo que lo resolveremos- dijo con una voz más seria de lo normal.

Mientras buscábamos a Hope mi mente solo se hacía más preguntas, ¿Qué va a pasar?, ¿Y mi misión cuál es?- ¡Aquí esta¡- grito Vanille, Hope estaba hincado en el piso- ¡Hope¡- exclamo Vanille, él se volteo- No… no se me acerquen- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Vanille- Porque ahora soy un… un- ¿Lu'Cie?- pregunte, Hope asintió y me acerque- ¡No aléjate¡- dijo Hope- me pare y señale la marca Lu´Cie en mi costado- ¿Tú también?- Creo que si- respondí- ¿Y Vanille?- Igual- nos señaló su marca en la pierna- Vamos, ¡Arriba¡- dijo Vanille mientras levantaba a Hope del piso- Hay que buscar a las otras personas, ¡Andando¡- No podía creer la actitud que tenía Vanille, ahora era un Lu´Cie y ella… seguía sonriendo despreocupadamente, aunque en cierta manera, era reconfortante, si ella tenía fe en que todo saldría bien, ¿Por qué no debería tenerla yo también?.

Después de estar caminar una corta distancia encontramos a las otras personas- ¡Snow!- Grito Vanille, Hope no se veía tan entusiasmado-¡Con que aquí están!, ¡Los estábamos buscando!- TU los estabas buscando, esos críos no son mi asunto- dijo la mujer de pelo rosa- ¡Vamos Lightning no seas así¡- dijo Snow- Soy así y no es tu problema- ¡Alto ahí!- unos soldados de SANCTUM salieron de entre el hielo y nos apuntaron, tome la empuñadura de mi espada lista para sacarla- ¡Suelten las armas!- Lightning soltó su espada- Linda pistola- dijo Lightning, acto seguido lanzo una patada al soldado que la sostenía y recupero su espada, iba a sacar la mía cuando un hombre moreno se me puso enfrente y me dijo- ¡En esta pelea no se permiten niños!- y corrió a pelear con Snow- ¡Tomen esto!- de pronto, un tipo de energía azul salió del puño de Snow y golpeo a los soldados- Magia Lu´Cie- dijo el Snow- Bien, que así sea- dijo Lightning.

En poco tiempo derrotaron a los soldados, y me di cuenta, de que, todos nos habíamos convertido en Lu´Cie- ¿Ustedes también?- pregunto Snow, supe exactamente a qué se refería- Si- conteste- ¿Así que?, ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?- pregunto Vanille- No estoy segura, lo único que vi fue una forma borrosa y difícil de distinguir si hubiera sido más clara podría jurar que era…- todos me miraron- ¿Qué pasa?- Lo que pasa, es que todos tuvimos la misma visión- dijo Hope- Ragnarok- Así es- afirmo Lightning- ¿Así que ahora nuestra misión es destruir el nido?- Pregunto Sazh, que, tenía entendido, así se llamaba el hombre moreno- Claro que no, nuestra misión, ¡Es proteger el nido!- exclamo Snow- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Lightning- Serah nos los dijo, antes de cristalizarse, ¡Nos lo dijo!- Vamos, somos Lu´Cies de Pal´s, enemigo del nido, ¿y crees que salvarlo es nuestra misión?- comento Sazh- ¡Tengo fe en Serah!- ¡Basta!- grito Lightning- Sea nuestra misión o no, tenemos que movilizarnos, seguro habrá más soldados , andando.

Todos seguimos a Lightning, hace unos momentos estaría preocupada por ser un Lu´Cie, pero ahora algo más me generaba inquietud, sentí que algo en Lightning se me hacía familiar de mi pasado, trataba de recordar, con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo único que conseguía eran visiones borrosas. Continuamos caminando y después de un buen rato, me rendí y deje de intentar, de alguna manera, presentía que, en algún momento, recordaría…


End file.
